Une rencontre surprenante
by PrincedesTenebres
Summary: Et si le prince et Farah n'était pas seul dans ce palais envahi par les sables? une reprise de la scene ou le Prince vient de tuer son pere et qu'il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme j'aimerai des com's pr savoir si ça vo le coup de continuer cette story


Et si le Prince et Farah n'étaient pas seul ….

Le hall de réception ; une grande salle ou le prince venait de tuer tout les monstres de sables qui le menaçait , portant le dernier coup de dague sur son père transformé en sable , le sable se répandit dans la dague ne laissant plus aucune trace de lui . Farah essayait de compatir pour le prince mais rien y faisait .Le Prince s'évanouit au contact du vortex de sables…

Sa vision , une puissante vision ; elle n'était pas comme les autres ,elle était plus intense il vit une forme humaine caché dans une cape sombre partir se cacher derrière un mur…Il se voyait combattre les monstres de sables utilisant un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais encore utilisé auparavant .La dague lui réservait bien des surprises .

Farah s'avança vers le Prince , ne sachant que faire le voyant évanoui a coté du vortex , l'homme qui devait l'aider à combattre la malédiction des sables du temps , peut être était ce l'occasion pour elle de sauver sa vie elle-même. Elle s'approcha doucement vers la dague du temps , tombé lors de l'évanouissement du prince…

C'est la qu'il leva les yeux attrapant sa dague, se relevant , lui disant avec de la colère dans sa voix

Prince- Alors c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez?

Farah - ça n'a rien à voir , il me faut cette dague afin…

Prince- d'inverser le processus ? Vous me croyez naïf à ce point?

Farah- Aussi brave que vous soyez vous ne vaincrez pas cet ennemi Les sables s'étendent … s'étendent jusqu'à tout engloutir…envoûtant aussi ténébreux que courageux prince faites moi confiance …il faut trouver le Sablier .

Le Prince ne savait pas si il pouvait lui faire confiance… après tout il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontré elle avait essayé de récupérer la dague. Était elle aussi en quête du pouvoir de la dague pour détruire le monde? Elle paraissait trop gentille pour cela

Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur elle , c'était la fille du maharadja et elle voulait sauver le palais .

Il prit la direction de la fenêtre brisé , elle donnait sur un balcon qui donnait sur une grande place avec un point d'eau au milieu ..après quelques coup de dagues , quelques absorption la place était redevenu calme , les monstres de sables avait disparut .Ou qu'il aille quoiqu'il fasse toujours on retrouvait des monstres de sables , ou était donc passé le Sultan d'Azhad avait il lui aussi était transformé la présence d'être de chair et de sang lui manquait …Farah arrivait a lui faire oublier ça quelques instants mais le sable était partout dans le palais et s'était de sa faute.. Si il n'avait pas écouter le vizir , il serait tranquillement en train de siroter quelques bon cocktail dont le sultan avait le secret .

Se réveillant d'un nouveau coma à cause du vortex de sable , le Prince s'avança vers les marches , la porte était bien sur bloqué et le bouton pour l'actionner était de l'autre coté de la porte …Les chose ne pouvaient elle pas être un peu plus simple ..Il prit le chemin de gauche marchant sur les mur atterrissant sur le toit d'une petite terrasse , le prince se parlait tout seul arrivant au levier qui devait ouvrir la grande porte qui lui permettrait de monter pour aider Farah.

Prince -Je lui ai sauvé la vie et voila comment elle me remercie … j'aurai mieux fait de la laisser toute seule , je suis sur qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu 30 secondes ..en même temps je me sens bien en sa compagnie …

Un homme en cape noire apparut soudain tombant presque du ciel …il avait les yeux bleus qui scintillaient sous le reflet de la lune un peu comme ceux du Prince il portait sous sa cape qu'un simple pantalon de toile et une épée .il répondit au monologue du jeune prince .

Mystérieux personnage - Peut être que tu te sens bien en sa compagnie parce que c'est une des seules personnes à avoir survécu au sables . Elle te considère comme un moins que rien ..ton titre de prince ne lui fait aucun effet , c'est une fille trop gâtée par le maharadja elle se croit tout permis . Je te surveillais quand elle a décider de te prendre ta dague , la seule chose qui te maintient en vie dans ce nouveau monde de sables…

Prince - Mais qui es tu ? Pourquoi le sable ne t'affecte pas et surtout pourquoi me surveille tu ?

Mystérieux personnage- Tu veux le découvrir ? Et bien il faudra me rattraper …des créatures de sables n'attendent plus que toi en bas utilise le pouvoir de la dague pour les combattrent

Soudain le mystérieux personnage disparu dans souffle glacial laissant apparaître derrière lui un nuage de sable . Le Prince l'absorba et remarqua que tout ces réservoirs de sables était rempli ..Un nouveau pouvoir ? C'Est-ce qu'il allait tester . Il descendit … la porte s'ouvrit et des guerriers en armures rouges et bleus apparurent suivi de près par les danseuse de sables ..Le Prince actionnant la dague , appuya sur le bouton central . Un cercle de sable apparut a ses pieds , le cercle grandissaient gelant tout les monstres sur son passage le Prince n'avait plus qu'a les trancher . L'homme mystérieux réapparut soudain tombant encore une fois d'une corniche . Il s'avança vers lui

Mystérieux Personnage - Bien tu as réussi je t'attendrai dans les jardins du Sultan, ton père m'a souvent dit que tu rêvais d'aller visiter la ménagerie d'Azhad .Et bien retrouve moi dans les jardins après avoir délivrer ta copine.

Prince - mon père ? Tu connais mon père ?

Sans lui répondre il disparu une nouvelle fois laissant sa signature ; un nuage de sable. Le Prince se demandait vraiment qui était ce jeune homme? Jeune n'était pas approprié il avait presque le même age à vu de nez , il se demandait comment ce jeune homme pouvait survivre malgré les sables ? Comment pouvait il connaître son père ? Très peu de gens connaissait son père personnellement ..Il n'y avait réellement que lui et le vizir qui connaissait vraiment Sharaman …Le Vizir , c'était parce qu'il connaissait le roi qu'il avait pu le persuader d'aller piller le palais du maharadja; et le Prince n'en avait rien vu , ce traître était parmi eux depuis si longtemps ..

Quoiqu'il en soit il devait retrouver le jeune homme . Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un sbire du Vizir et malgré son manque de goût vestimentaire il n'avait rien de méchant il lui paraissait plutôt sympathique. Il descendit aller aider Farah et se retrouvèrent dans les jardins ..devant la ménagerie d'Azhad …Ou était le beau jeune homme ?


End file.
